Bintang Musim Dingin
by Pernahpyua
Summary: Gill hampir selalu membenci musim dingin. Namun kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, hadir seseorang yang rasanya sanggup mengubah pandangannya soal itu. Serta mengisi absennya tomat yang selalu ia rindukan ketika musim itu tiba, tentunya.


_Harvest Moon: Animal Parade © NATSUME Inc._

 _Bintang Musim Dingin © Pernahpyua_

 _._

 _This fanfiction was originally submitted to a fanfiction competition in Japan no Shiki (JANOSHI) Matsuri and awarded as the 1st place_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Melihat bintang. Dari yang kudengar, jika kamu menemukan bintang yang tepat, kamu bisa berbicara dengan roh mereka yang sudah mendahului kita,"_

" _Oh."_

" _Pfft-Gill mencari siapa, sih?"_

" _Mama. Kata Papa, Mama masih tinggal di langit saat ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akari selalu menyukai musim dingin. Bagi seorang _farmer_ muda sepertinya, alasannya sederhana saja; pada musim tersebut, ia tak harus mengurusi ladang dari pagi buta hingga siang menjelang. Mengurusi hewan ternak juga menjadi lebih mudah, karena bila salju turun, ia tentunya tak perlu membawa sapi, domba, serta ayam-ayamnya keluar dan mengawasi mereka sepanjang siang. Ketika musim dingin datang, ia pada akhirnya bisa meluangkan banyak waktu untuk bersua dengan penghuni lain Pulau Castanet. Bagi Akari, dengan berbagai sifat yang mereka miliki, mereka menarik sekali—dan Akari bertekad untuk mengenal mereka lebih dalam. Sejauh ini, rencananya berjalan lancar... kecuali untuk satu orang _sok_ penting yang baru ia kenal belakangan ini.

Seorang lelaki super serius dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan dinginnya yang menyebalkan, putera satu-satunya dari walikota Hamilton; tak lain dan tak bukan, Gill. Akari sudah mengenalnya sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, namun sikap Gill menghadapinya tak kunjung berubah. Sebenarnya, memang pada dasarnya Gill-lah yang susah bersosialisasi, namun Akari beranggapan bahwa usahanya masih kurang.

Karena itulah, begitu mendengar kabar bahwa akan Pulau Castanet akan mengadakan festival kecil-kecilan dalam waktu dekat, Akari bertekad untuk mendekatkan diri pada Gill; sekedar mengenalnya lebih dekat, tidak masalah, bukan. Masa bodoh sekalipun ia menolak. Kalau Akari sudah membuat tekad begini, tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"...ri."

"Akari!"

Panggilan itu menarik kembali diri sang _farmer_ muda ke kenyataan. Seakan baru terbangun dari mimpi yang berkepanjangan, reaksi pertama Akari adalah menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari sumber suara sekaligus berusaha mengingat kembali dimana sebenarnya ia sedang berada.

Kristal-kristal salju turun dari langit dengan lembut, perlahan-lahan mulai menghapus setiap warna benda di sekitar; membuatnya menjadi seputih kanvas baru. Ranting-ranting pohon bergemirisik pelan ditiup angin yang dinginnya menusuk kulit. Seekor anjing yang cukup besar tampak asyik berlarian ke sana kemari, sesekali sembari menyalak kepada pemiliknya. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat terganggu dengan dinginnya hawa siang itu; pasti karena bulu-bulunya yang lebat. Akari mengambil selangkah mundur, hanya untuk menginjak ranting kering lain yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah yang nyaris tertutup salju—tunggu, tanah.

Ia masih berada di area ladangnya sejak tadi; sudah berapa lama ia berdiam di sana hingga nyaris membeku?

"Sayurannya sudah kuangkat semua, lho!"

Suara itu lagi. Akari segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang; hanya untuk mendapati sesosok wanita muda bersurai cokelat muda dengan sebuah keranjang rotan kosong di tangannya. Cengiran kuda terlukis di wajah riangnya. Akari sangat mengenal gadis ini. Ialah orang yang memberi Akari sapi pertamanya dan membantu mengurus hewan-hewan ternaknya selama ini.

"Eeh, makasih, Renee!" Begitu menyadari kalau Renee sudah memandanginya dengan tatapan heran sedari tadi, Akari buru-buru terkekeh canggung seraya mengusap-usap lengan kanannya.

"Kamu kayak kehilangan roh tadi," Celetuk Renee, mengayunkan keranjang di tangannya sembari memandang Akari lekat-lekat, "Ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan, ya?"

Akari melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, jelas berusaha menghindari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sobat karibnya. "Nggak juga, hanya sedang bingung memikirkan soal masakan apa yang harus kubuat untuk festival nanti."

"Bawa saja makanan yang sudah kau kenal sejak belia, Akari," Renee buru-buru menyusul langkah Akari yang mendahuluinya, "penduduk Castanet berasal dari daerah yang berbeda-beda, Akari. Sudah menjadi tradisi kami untuk membawa makanan daerah asal masing-masing," jelas wanita dengan kecintaan yang besar pada hewan ternak tersebut.

Senyuman penuh semangat tiba-tiba mengembang di wajah Akari begitu mendengar penjelasan Renee. Dipenuhi berbagai ide masakan baru, Akari melompat-lompat kecil menaiki tangga menuju pintu rumahnya; yang tentu saja, mendapat tatapan heran lain dari Renee.

"Oke! Nantikan karya besarku, ya. Terima kasih buat hari ini, Renee!" adalah kalimat terakhir Akari sebelum ia memasuki rumahnya dan segera menutup pintunya; bahkan sebelum lawan bicaranya sempat mengatakan jawaban apapun untuknya.

Renee memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?"

* * *

Gill tak pernah menyukai musim dingin. Selain karena cuacanya yang sering tak bersahabat, hadirnya musim dingin selalu membuka kembali ingatan Gill mengenai masa lalunya yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Mengenai figur seorang wanita yang meninggalkannya ketika usianya baru menginjak 7 tahun; usia dimana ia seharusnya belajar mengenal dunia bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa orang-orang tampak gembira ketika tiba saatnya mengganti kalender mereka dengan lembaran baru bertuliskan _WINTER_ pada pojok kanan atas; bukan, sebenarnya tak sesederhana itu. Ia tak pernah paham mengapa orang-orang membicarakan soal memberi dan menerima hadiah dari orang yang mereka kasihi. Pemahamannya, bukankah memberi hadiah bisa kapan saja? Kenapa juga mereka harus begitu bersemangat bila musim dingin hadir dan hari-memberi-hadiah tiba?

Tapi, yang paling tidak ia mengerti adalah... kenapa juga ia harus menuruti ajakan Akari untuk menemuinya di depan rumahnya—bukan, untuk makan malam bersama di teras depan rumahnya? Hei, sore ini bahkan bersalju, dan mereka berdua sedang duduk di atas teras tanpa alas apapun, hanya berselimutkan kain _kotatsu._ Apa Akari bermaksud untuk membunuhnya secara perlahan? Mungkin membekukannya, lantas menjualnya ke pengoleksi barang antik—seperti Phoebe?

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, lho. Produk hasil pertanianku semua, nih!"

Gill hampir tersedak ketika suara bernada tinggi itu lagi-lagi memecah keheningan sekitar. Manik birunya ia delikkan ke arah Akari; yang hanya cengengesan kala menyadarinya.

"Aku tahu," pria muda bersurai _platinum blonde_ tersebut menyeruput sup yang ada di sendoknya sebelum melanjutkan, "sayang kau tak menambahkan tomat ke dalamnya. Kalau ada tomat, pasti akan lebih enak."

Akari berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna baik-baik kalimat tadi. 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik... Tawanya langsung pecah begitu ia berhasil memahami usulan Gill yang terkesan sok tau. Wanita itu merangkak mendekat, lantas menunjuk mangkuk miliknya dan Gill yang kini tergeletak di meja _kotatsu._

" _Oden_ itu memang hanya sup berisi bakso ikan, telur rebus, lobak, dan _konnyaku,_ Gill," jelas Akari, masih diselingi gelak tawa, "kamu belum pernah mengunjungi tempat lahirku, ya. Maklum, deh—ahahaha!"

Dengan rona merah yang mulai mewarnai pipinya, putra tunggal walikota Hamilton tersebut sontak memalingkan wajahnya, "aku tahu, kok. Hanya mengetes kemampuanmu, sudah sejauh mana kau memahami kebudayaan daerah sendiri?"

"Aku sangat paham, Gill," jawab Akari dengan santai, kini memusatkan atensinya pada jutaan bintang yang bertaburan di langit kelam. "Mana mungkin aku tak menguasainya."

"Bisa saja kau hanya mempermainkanku," Gill menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, tanpa sadar mengikuti apa yang Akari lakukan. "lihat saja apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang. Duduk di teras rumahmu dengan hanya berselimut kain meja... apapun itu namanya, sembari memakan makanan asing yang bisa saja kau masukkan racun di dalamnya. Mana ada daerah dengan tradisi seaneh itu?"

"Hmph, sesekali kau harus berhenti membaca buku-buku tebal membosankan itu dan pergi keluar, Gill! Ada, kok! Daerahku, tuh!" protes Akari, tak terima. "Daerahku itu kaya akan kebudayaan, tahu. Ini baru satu dari sekian banyaknya tradisi di musim dingin!"

"Oh, ya? Contoh lainnya apa?"

Cengiran khas seorang Akari perlahan mulai terlukis di wajahnya. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke langit, kemudian menjawab dengan antusias, "Melihat bintang. Dari yang kudengar, jika kamu menemukan bintang yang tepat, kamu bisa berbicara dengan roh mereka yang sudah mendahului kita," untuk beberapa detik, wajah Akari berubah menjadi sendu; tapi itu tak bertahan lama.

"Coba, deh." Gill tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya tertuju pada bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana; adakah salah satu dari mereka yang merepresentasikan sosok wanita yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan?

 _Awas saja kalau tradisinya ternyata cuma karangannya sendiri,_ batin Gill. Ia mungkin sudah menginjak usia dewasa, namun ia ternyata masih mempercayai hal-hal tak masuk akal seperti yang dikatakan Akari. Setidaknya, Gill percaya karena ingin mencoba berkomunikasi dengan orang yang dikasihinya.

"Gill mencari siapa, sih?" Akari terkikik melihat orang yang lebih tua daripada dirinya itu bisa-bisanya percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang ia katakan. Memangnya umur berapa dia, 12?

"Mama."

Angin malam berembus pelan, meniup surai Akari yang tengah membulatkan kedua matanya dalam keterkejutan. Mama? Ibunya?

"Ma...ma?"

"Papa bilang Mama ada di langit," tanpa menoleh, Gill melanjutkan. Wajahnya memang tak berekspresi seperti biasa. Suaranya juga mungkin terdengar datar. Namun, dari sorot matanya; dari caranya memandang jutaan bintang di sana, Akari dapat melihat secercah kesedihan. Setitik rasa kesepian.

"Dan sampai sekarang pun, pasti masih."

"Ibumu pasti orang yang baik, ya," celetuk sang _farmer,_ mencoba menghidupkan suasana; sayangnya gagal.

Sebagai gantinya, kini keheningan nan canggung tengah hadir di tengah-tengah mereka; yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Akari dengan untaian kata yang tepat untuk dijadikan permintaan maaf kepada Gill, dan Gill dengan pencarian ibunya di langit.

Untungnya, keheningan di antara mereka berdua tak bertahan lama; karena pada menit selanjutnya, tiba-tiba tampak ledakan kembang api yang mulai mewarnai langit malam dengan warna-warna cerahnya. Akarilah yang pertama kali melihat hal itu dan membuat pria di sampingnya hampir melompat karena kaget.

"Kembang api!" seru Akari. Matanya dipenuhi kilauan antusias; yang tentu saja, disambut Gill dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya, ya. Kau menganggu pencarianku, Akari."

"Masa?" Tiba-tiba saja, sang wanita bersurai sebahu berdiri dengan cepat dari tempat duduknya, kemudian segeralah ia melompati tangga-tangga kecil dari teras ke tanah. Jika sudah ada kembang api yang ditembakkan, berarti festival musim dingin sudah dimulai; atau setidaknya, itulah yang Renee katakan kemarin. Mungkin, Gill tak tahu menahu soal itu? Atau dia justru tak peduli soal festival dan sejenisnya?

"Gill, bangun, deh! Di sini nggak kelihatan jelas, kan, bintangnya? Ikut aku, yuk!" Tanpa basa-basi, tangan Akari langsung menarik Gill untuk turun, yang tentu saja membuat yang ditarik kewalahan.

"Kamu mau apa—"

"Ini juga salah satu tradisiku, tahu!" Seakan tak peduli dengan gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Gill, ia melanjutkan, "mengunjungi festival musim dingin! Di pantai kota, bintangnya juga bisa terlihat lebih banyak, bukan? Ayo!"

Diselingi helaan napas pasrah, Gill pun menuruti kata Akari. Iapun bangkit, menuruni tangga, dan bergegas mengikuti langkah Akari; yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Musim dingin ini..." sembari berlari, Gill memandang ke arah kembang api yang terus meluncur dari bawah dan meledak dengan berbagai warna di atas, kemudian ia alihkan kembali kepada punggung Akari yang tengah berlari di depannya. Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk segaris senyuman tipis; yang sangat jarang ia lakukan, "...rasanya akan berbeda, ya."

* * *

 **Hahahahasayabahkangaktaubarunulis apa. Like seriously, ini fanfic pertama saya yang diikutkan lomba dan saya ngebut banget waktu itu. Baru dapet inspirasi H-1, dan ini baru jadi pas jam 12 malam. Padahal besoknya udah harus diserahin, kurang hebat apa coba?**

 **Tapi gak sia-sia sih sengaja gak tidur demi ini. Sertifikatnya lumayan :'D**

 **Yak, saya undur diri dulu deh ah. Peace out!**


End file.
